Twinkle Arcs
by Kitty Ze KittyKat
Summary: Blaise is alone at his best friend's baby celebration but then a ghost from the past shows up. AU


Disclaimer: Not Rowling and therefore I am poor and write fanfics.

Blaise really wanted to get out of the room. First of all, being in the room with Gryffindors weren't exactly what he would call a 'pleasant way to spend the evening'. Two, all the 'ohhhhhh' and 'ahhhhhhh' because his supposed friend and wife had decided to inflict a sprog on the wizard world, were getting on his nerves. He sipped a bit of the champagne he had been handed but grimaced. Something of that bloody thing Malfoy's wife called 'alternative, natural and good for your health' champagne. He wrote a mental note to get the very old bottle of champagne in the cellar at the Zabini mansion when he got back home. Too bad he didn't have anyone to share it with but there weren't any interesting subjects here. Only couples or dim witted supposed psychics. He snorted as he saw the Parvati twins give him a smouldering look. No way would he let those two loose around his mansion!

He decided to watch the people gathered in the room. His friend wore the most stupid grin as he talked to Pansy Parkinson. Good thing that she was now happily married to a Weasley or she would have killed him. Pansy had married Ron Weasley after a very long and bickering courtship. Blaise was still not sure how this happened but Pansy was very happy. At least, she had kept her snarky comments talents he thought. Her Weasley git was talking with Scarface and let's face it, it would be about Quidditch. Both of them had gotten into league teams and were Quidditch mad. Blaise smirked because what the two idiots didn't know was, that he owned stocks in their teams. They did all the hard work and he got the money. It seemed very fair to him.

The Granger woman kissed Scarface on the cheek when she went past him and Blaise snorted when he saw the dazed look on his face. What a sickening sight really! What was it about love that made men into idiots?

Oh fuck, there was the happy mother and she was coming straight for him! He poured the horrible liquid called champagne of some sort in the potted plant next to him. He could see it slowly giving up life but no way was he drinking more of this.

"Blaise! So happy you could make it!"

He kissed her on the cheek. Ginerva Malfoy sure had turned into a stunning woman. Not to mention she had his best friend in a leash. Gone were the days of fun, drinking and womanising. These days he could barely stop talking about the latest addition to the Malfoy name. He looked down at the bundle of Malfoy and Weasley productions that she was holding and smirked. Bright red hair, eh? Malfoy Sr. would have gone mad if he had been alive and seen this. He kissed Mrs. Malfoy on the cheek again.

"Motherhood becomes you, Mrs Malfoy."

"Oh shut up, Blaise. I am just happy you could make it."

He gave her a grin and sneaked a hand around her waist. He could literally feel the stare of his best friend burning into the back of his head. He always tried to tease him with groping his wife. His little revenge but also because she had an amazing body.

"Your husband is as sharing as always."

She slapped his hands and laughed.

"You, Zabini, needs to find a good woman who can keep up with you!"

" But a baby shower is not the place to do that. Too many hormones and broodiness."

"The eternal bachelor still, I see. Never change Blaise."

"I can promise you that, Lady Malfoy and now let me see the product of your heavy lovemaking."

He winked to her and looked closely down at the baby sleeping in her arms. Red hair, her nose and oh, Malfoy eyes. He winked to the mother and said;

"The hair is spectacular."

"Oh shush, Zabini and you better remove that hand because my husband is on his way over here."

"Always groping my wife, Zabini."

Zabini grinned and gave his best friend a huge hug. Usually he was not into all that body contact but his friend was beaming of happiness and that really took something special to do that.

"Congratulations, dear friend. Your wife got you where she wants you now"

He winked and Draco laughed.

"I hope one day I can say this to you, Blaise."

"Never, dear friend. That trap is not for me."

The banter went back and forth but then new guests arrived and the Malfoys excused themselves and went to greet their guests.

"The Twinkle Arcs are having a busy day today."

A strange, airy and aloof voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked to his right and there was a strange creature sipping a glass of…fire whiskey! He watched her sip it slowly and he could feel himself drool almost. He would do a lot to get some fire whiskey but he knew that Ginny would never let it get into her house. The creature grinned at him and said with her strange voice:

"Ah, I think you could need some antidote…"

She got a little bottle out of her bag and gave it to him.

"Enjoy"

He took huge gulps of it and felt the fire almost consume him. This was heaven! He breathed out slowly and then had a real look at the woman who had saved his life. She was pale, had long blond hair that was close to being white and her eyes reminded him of dreams and smoke from the Divination room at Hogwarts. She was wearing light blue dress that made her seem like some weird fairy let loose in this lot of wizards. Together with her voice she was a strange woman but utterly fascinating. Then he saw the radish earrings and he knew who she was. Luna Lovegood or Looney as she had been called at Hogwarts. A strange girl that had believed in creatures that never existed according to some. Not that he cared now as she intrigued him and not to mention she had saved his life by bringing that fire whiskey. He gave her a grin and winked to her.

"Ginny would kill you if she knew you brought that with you."

"Protection against broody women and foolish talk requires strong weapons. Twinkle Arcs can be vicious…"

"Twinkle Arcs?"

"Little creatures that makes people into fools when it comes to love and/or children. They are shaped like little hearts almost but hairy. If you feel them nipping at your heels you know that you have been bitten…"

Blaise looked around and snorted. Whatever she was talking about sure fitted the scenario. He looked down at the weird-looking fairy next to him. She intrigued him and he wanted to know more of her little quirks. He held out his arm and she looked up. He nearly lost himself in her eyes as there were so many smouldering colours of gray there. The little radish earrings gleamed and there was an impish look on her face. She took his arm and he whispered.

"I got a very old bottle of champagne at my mansion waiting for me. I am sure that it would provide the best protection against these vile creatures…"

She wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, it will. However there are some creatures that I am more weary of…"

"And that will be?"

"Oh, some creatures that makes it impossible for the male wizard to keep up with a female wizard…"

Blaise lead her through the crowd with a laugh and whisked her away to the room that was reserved for apparation. He had seen the look in her eyes and he was sure that she would look out for those little creatures while he was around her. He smirked and then rubbed his hand without noticing. The woman next to him did though and smiled her mysterious smile. She hadn't mentioned that rubbing hands was a sign too that Twinkle Arcs had done their job yet again…

This could be the beginning of a quite interesting relationship.


End file.
